Eddie Guerrero
' Eddie Guerrero' is an American professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on their Raw brand. Guerrero's gimmick is that of "Latino Heat", a crafty, resourceful wrestler who will do anything to win his match. His catchphrase is "I Lie! I Cheat! I Steal!" Career WWE Champion, various feuds Guerrero was immediately signed to WWE Raw as one of the first picks in the Draft Lottery. He was awarded the WWE Championship by Trip Johnson, a decision which Kurt Angle took exception to. Believing that the WWE Championship should be in the hands of an "American hero" such as himself, rather than the Mexican-heritage Guerrero, Angle set out of a crusade to win the title. Guerrero's first night on the job didn't go favourably. He teamed with Shawn Michaels to take on Batista and Angle in the evening's main event, with Batista and Angle picking up the win. After this victory, Angle verbalised his claims to the title, demanding a championship match. The following week on Raw, however, Guerrero retaliated and offered to wrestle Angle for the title in the main event. Trip Johnson agreed to sign the match, but as a non-title match. Even so, Guerrero pinned Angle. As Raw travelled to England, the rivalry heated up. With each man having a victory over the other, the announcement was made that Guerrero would defend his WWE Title against Angle at the upcoming Backlash event. On the Blackpool edition of Raw, Guerrero once again teamed with Michaels to take on Angle and Randy Orton in an Elimination Match. Guerrero and Michaels won by eliminating both opponents. Guerrero accompanied Michaels to the ring for his match with Angle the following week in Ireland, where Angle made Michaels tap out to his Ankle Lock finisher. Due to the heat of the rivalry between not just Guerrero and Angle but Michaels as well, the General Manager added HBK to the match at Backlash, and the Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match was born. Guerrero successfully retained his championship after incapacitating Shawn Michaels and then pinning Kurt Angle. Latino Heat's celebration the following night on Raw was cut short when he was interrupted by a distasteful Randy Orton, who was unhappy with his status as Intercontinental Champion, wanting to be recognised as WWE Champion instead. Guerrero welcomed the non-title match challenge, and pinned Orton in their main event Champion vs Champion clash. Guerrero wrestled and defeated Shawn Michaels the following week in Indiana. Carlito, who had formed an alliance with Orton at Backlash, challenged Eddie to a match as Raw rolled into Scotland. Guerrero welcomed the challenge, but due to outside interference on the part of Orton, Carlito was able to pick up the win. Guerrero enlisted the aid of Shawn Michaels, who had helped him in the past, to combat Carlito and Orton. However, Michaels shocked the world when he superkicked the WWE Champion, turning heel and aligning with Orton. Enraged, Guerrero instead reached out to Chris Benoit, who agreed to help the champ. Guerrero and Benoit defeated Michaels and Angle that same night, despite Orton's interference attempts. Whilst feuding with Orton, Guerrero entered a feud with Michaels, who betrayed him for the selfish reason of wanting to be WWE Champion himself. Michaels defeated the champion the next week in a non-title match. The feud between Guerrero and Orton was soon dropped when Orton suffered an injury, and Guerrero's attention was redirected to Michaels. Heading into Vengeance, it was announced that Guerrero and Michaels would go one-on-one with the WWE Championship at stake. The following fortnight saw Guerrero and Michaels trade wins in tag team matches -- Guerrero and RVD bested Michaels and JBL, and Michaels and Lita defeated Guerrero and Trish Stratus. Return to WWE After a one-year abscence from active competition, Guerrero returned to partner with Rey Mysterio and take on the debuting Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns (who had Dean Ambrose in their corner), collectively known as The Shield. Thanks to interference from Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns won the contest. Set to face Daniel Bryan the following Monday night, Guerrero made his way to the ring where he was attacked by SmackDown's JBL before the contest -- an action that would arguably cost him his match against Bryan. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Frog Splash *Lasso From El Paso (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's back) Signature Moves *The Three Amigos (Triple rolling vertical suplexes) Nicknames *Latino Heat Entrance Themes *"I Lie! I Cheat! I Steal!" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *WWE Championship (1 time) Category:GM Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Champions Category:Heavyweights Category:Faces Category:WWE Raw